A Sweet Taste Of A Day In The Life Of Klaine
by Zoey Tag
Summary: A sweet story about Kurt and Blaine. I am currently working on chapter two. It is taking me forever to write so it has to be great! I have a feeling that any Klainer will fall inlove with it! Has smutt in it so be warned now!
1. Chapter 1

** A Sweet Taste Of A Day In The Life Of Klaine**

** "Ok Kurt, Are you ready for your surprise?" Kurt smiled. He loved the way his love made him feel. Blaine had his hands over Kurt's eyes covering his view. Kurt laughed with anticipation. He knew that what ever Blaine had for him would be amazing. He loved everything about him. SO anything from his love was amazing!**

** "I'm ready Blainy!" Kurt smiled to himself at the thought of Blaine's face. This is the first time Kurt had called him that. Just then Blaine released his hands from Kurt's eyes. Kurt opened his eyes to see the most beautiful setting in front of him. Kurt saw this beautiful room. **

** First thing that caught his attention was the bed. It was a king sized bed with rose petals sprinkled all over it. Kurt blushed. He could only imagine what that was for. The second thing he noticed was the beautiful balcony view to the right of the bed. He could see the ocean and beach. The third thing he noticed was that the door to the balcony was cracked open a bit. He could smell the salty smell of the ocean. Kurt smiled. **

** The last and final thing that Kurt noticed was his boyfriend standing inbetween him and the bed. Blaine had his sexy smile on his face. That was the smile that Kurt just loved; the smile that made Kurt's heart melt into a puddle. Kurt smiled and walked over to his love. He put his arm's around Blaine's neck and looked him in the eyes. **

** "Blaine, you didn't do all this for me did you? Cause it could lead to a horrible fight and..." Kurt was starting to talk fast again when Blaine cut him off. "No Kurt, I did this for both of us! I love you so much and I wanted us to have a place to get away to. So we can spend some time together. I have missed you so much Kurt and I am glad that we are back together! I promise not to screw it up this time!" **

** Kurt smiled at his love. He believed Blaine when he said that. He had taken Blaine back after his dates with Adam failed. He had realized shortly after making a huge mistake with Adam, that Blaine was the love of his life. Blaine was the only one he ever wanted to be with. "I love you so much Blainy! And I missed you so much too! I am so glad you did this for us! I know you won't screw up this time. I wish everyday could just be me and you!"**

** Kurt smiled at his love. Blaine smiled back and Kurt just loved his smile. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Blaine. Their lips met and the couple made out. Kurt moved to Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. Blaine broke the kiss. "Not now honey. Later I promise! For now, I have another surprise for you! But no need to cover your eyes this time!" Kurt watched as Blaine walked across the room. He stopped at the door which was open slightly. **

** Blaine turned around and smiled at Kurt. Kurt's heart melted at the sight of his love. The sun came in through the glass door and formed a sun aura around Blaine. Kurt gasped in amazment. His boyfriend looked so perfect in that moment. Kurt didn't want that moment to end. But he knew it would. He slowly walked over to Blaine, who had his hand out in offer to take Kurt's. **

** Kurt reached Blaine in the doorway. The sun was still shinnign on his perfect soul mate. The couple joined hands. Blaine lead Kurt out the door and into the beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and there was a little breeze that blew the scent of the salty ocean over to them. Kurt's face lit up with a huge smile.**

** "This is so perfect Blaine! This is like a scene right out of a fairytale! I love it here and what makes it the most magical is that I am here with you!" Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. Blaine was staring at Kurt with this look of lust. He wanted Kurt, the look on his face made it clear. Also Kurt could tell that Blaine really loved him. "No baby, what makes this place alive with magic is you Kurt! You make everything right!" Kurt blushed at Blaine's words. Kurt was in love with Blaine and he had no doubts that Blaine was the one that he would eventually marry.**

** Kurt gazed around outside. To the left of them was a winding spiral staircase that lead down to the beach beneath them. Kurt had always had a fantasy about walking on the beach with his love. Kurt glanced over at Blaine and he could tell that his love was thinking the same thing. They always had this secret way of communicating by looks. **

** Blaine lead Kurt down the spiral stairs. Kurt took a moment to admire the beauty in the staircase. It was iron with a silver coloring to it. It had little snake like designs running up the railing. And the stairs were made of beautiful red bricks. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine staring at him.**

** "I couldn't help you noticing the stairs? Well love, this is your red carpet leading to the beach; your fantasy, am I right?" Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt was speechless by Blaine's knowledge of him, so he just shook his head. "I knew I was right!" Blaine smiled a cocky smile and kept leading Kurt down the stairs.**

** The couple finally reached the bottom. They took one last step and they were standing on the sandy beach. Kurt took a few steps foward and stopped. He looked at Blaine, their hands still twined together, and he pulled Blaine into him in a tight hug. Their lips met again and anyone could feel the passion between the two.**

** This time Kurt is the one who broke the kiss. He really didn't want to, but he wanted to explore the beach with Blaine before it got dark. This time Kurt took the lead and lead Blaine further out on the sand. The closer to the ocean they got the stronger the salty smell got. Kurt loved the smell of the beach. **

** The couple finally reached the water. Kurt looked out over the ocean. The sun was setting and this was his favorite time of day. He also had another fantasy. Kurt released Blaine's hand and Blaine looked at him in question. "Don't worry babe, I have something else that i've always wanted to do on a beach!" Kurt laughed and he pushed Blaine lightly. Then he took off running down the beach. He turned around to see if Blaine was chasing him. Blaine was! He was right on Kurt's butt! **

** The next thing Kurt knew he had arms wrapped around him and him and Blaine were falling. They both landed in the sand with a thud. Kurt started laughing. Blaine jumped ontop of Kurt and pinned his hands above his head. "I believe I win sir! I caught up to you! Now you must do what I say and take what I do!" Blaine laughed as he kissed Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed his love back excitedly happy to have Blaine playing along.**

** Blaine finally broke the kiss and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, you are the love of my life. And tomorrow I am finally going to proove to you that I love you and only you!" Kurt looked at Blaine in question. Blaine realeased Kurt's arms and sat on Kurt's stomach. He just shrugged his shoulders. "I can't tell you babe. Tomorrow you will find out, that's all I can say."**

** Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine for very long. Blaine was just so perfect in Kurt's eyes. "I love you Blaine! And I can't wait to see what is in store for tomorrow!" Kurt and Blaine both smiled at each other. Blaine got off Kurt much to Kurt's dismay. He reached his hand down to Kurt. When he took it, Blaine pulled Kurt up and into a tight and firm embrace. **

** They kissed real quick and then joined hands again. The couple walked to the edge of the ocean. It was starting to get dark now. Blaine looked at Kurt and winked. Then Blaine took off his shirt and exposed his 6 pack abs. Kurt gasped at the sight of his sexy boyfriend. Then Blaine dropped his pants. He was left in just his inderwear. Kurt felt himself getting hard. He smiled at his love. **

** Blaine started walking into the water. Kurt watched as his white hanes boxers got wet. They were now see through. Kurt could see Blaine's sexy butt. Kurt then decided to take off his shirt too. He quickly took his pants off too, also leaving him in his underwear. Kurt leaped through the waves to catch up tp his love.**

** Kurt finally reached Blaine. He turned around and smiled at Kurt. "It took you long enough!" Blaine said sarcastically. "Now, we have checked off one of your fantasy's time to check off one of mine." Blaine smiled wickedly at Kurt. Kurt giggled. Kurt was still hard from the sight of his love. He was just glad that the wave's hid his boner.**

** Blaine put his arms on Kurt and turned him so they were chest to chest. The water was at Blaine's mid stomach and hit Kurt at his belly button. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. The couple were making out. Kurt let his hands wonder all over Blaine's body. Kurt loved the feel of Blaine's rock hard abs! Kurt's hand came up on something else that was rock hard. He let his hand linger there. **

** Kurt slowly slipped his hand into Blaine's boxers and grabbed a hold of his member. He started stroking it with an even pace. Blaine moaned and Kurt felt himself get even harder. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath in his mouth everytime he moaned. He felt Blaine's hand moving down his body. Kurt took a huge intake of air when he felt Blaine's hand on his member. Kurt moaned really loudly. **

** "Oh Blaine! Your hand is working wonderious magic! Oh, baby, PLEASE don't stop!" Kurt felt his body buzzing with good feelings. He kept stroking Blaine too. "Kurt! OH KURT! You are doing wonderful things to me right now! I think i'm going to cum! OH KURT!" Blaine was screaming which made Kurt closer to coming as well. "OH BLAINE!" They were both panting and with one last stroke to both of their memebers, they both came. **

** They both ducked under the water to clean themselves off. Kurt came back up first. A few seconds later up popped Blaine. "Oh Blaine!" Kurt happy cried. "That was AMAZING!" Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Yes it was. And YOU are amazing!" The couple embraced each other and kissed again. "Ok love, tomorrow is going to be a long day! Let's get back to the room!" The sun had completely set and it was pitch black now. The couple headed back to the hotel room hand in hand happier then they had ever been.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A Sweet Taste Of A Day In The Life Of Klaine**

** Chapter 2**

** Kurt just woke up. It was still early. He couldn't stop thinking of the day before. He and Blaine had an amazing time! He rolled over in the bed and looked at Blaine. He was sound asleep. Kurt loved the way Blaine looked when he was sleeping. Kurt looked around and shut his eyes. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.**

** Kurt woke up again. He was woken up by a cold breeze blowing in through the open door. He blinked his eyes and sat up. The first thing he noticed was that Blaine was missing. He wondered where Blaine had gone. The second thing he noticed was that the door was wide open. **

** Kurt looked to where Blaine should be in bed. Then the last thing he noticed was a note on Blaine's pillow. Kurt unfolded the note and read it allowd: "Goodmorning sweetie! I warned you that today was going to be a long day! To start off the day, follow the notes I left on the walls. See you soon! I love you! -Blaine." **

** Kurt was confused but he got out of bed and got dressed. Then he looked at the walls. He saw the first paper. It read "Go out the glass door and check the top of the railing!" So Kurt walked through the door and to the railing. He found another paper taped to the railing. It read "Your getting hotter! Look down at your feet!" **

** Kurt smiled at Blaine's writting and looked down at his feet. There was a boque of flowers with a little note taped to them. Kurt opened the note and read it aloud. "Kurt, these flowers are for you. I can't wait to see you! Go down the stairs and there will be another paper! I love you! -Blaine." Kurt giggled. He had no idea what his Blaine was up to.**

** Kurt reached the bottom of the staricase and sure enough there was another paper tapped to the end of the railing. He laughed to himself and read the paper. "Your on fire! Look up babe!" Kurt did as the paper said. He looked up and there was Blaine in the middle of the beach smiling his Blainy smile. **

** Kurt giggled like a little girl and ran across the beach with the boque of flowers still in his hand. He finally reached Blaine and smiled. "I see you got my flowers!" Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt. "Blainy, what is all this about?" Blaine put his finger over Kurt's lips. "SHHHH! Silence Kurt! I told you, it is a surprise! Now follow me!" Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. **

** Kurt was confused as to where Blaine was bringing him but he knew wherever it was he was sure to love it. The couple continued across the beach. They reached the other side of the sand where the sidewalk began. They kept walking down the sidewalk and towards this huge building. **

** Kurt wanted to ask Blaine what was in the building but he knew that Blaine would just say that it was a surprise, so he kept quiet. They reached the doors of this huge building and Blaine had stopped. "Ok Kurt, I'm letting you know now, that you are going to have the time of your life!" Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Ok babe, just take me in and show me!" **

** Blaine held the door open for Kurt. When they got in Kurt gasped in shock. They had walked in a huge amphtheature. There were lot's of seats with multiple floors. Kurt counted the floors. 3 stories of seats all peering down on the stage! "Blaine what are.." Blaine cut Kurt off again, but Kurt knew he would get this answer. "I can't tell you Kurt! You will see!" **

** Blaine pulled Kurt up to the front row of seats. And he sat him down in the seat closet to the stage. Shortly after he was seated people were filling all the seats. LOTS of people! Kurt couldn't believe his eyes! He was beginning to think it was a concert of some kind. Kurt looked at Blaine but he just shook his head and disappeared behind the stage.  
Kurt was so confused. He looked around and all the seats were about full. Even the top row ones. The lights went out and Blaine walked out to center stage. A spot light went on him and Kurt realized he was holding a microphone. Kurt's mouth fell open in shock. Blaine stood in center staged and smiled right at Kurt.**

** "Good afternoon everybody! Welcome to the Blaine Anderson concert! I'm sure that non of you have heard of me before, but thankyou for coming! Today I will be singing a few songs for my love and there will be a huge surprise at the end! So please sit back and enjoy!" **

** Kurt was still staring at Blaine. Then the lights went out again. This time when they came back on, Blaine was in his old Warbler uniform and his fellow warblers were on stage too. Kurt stared in amazment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Blaine was IN HIS WARBLER uniform with HIS FELLOW WARBLERS!**

** The warblers started singing teenage dream just the way they had the first time Kurt realized that he was in love with Blaine. Blaine was looking right at Kurt and singing. Kurt blushed just as he had the first time. Blaine was still so amazing! **

** The lights went out and Kurt was still amazed. When they came back on Blaine was in his normal clothes with the new directions behind him. Kurt realized that he had all the original New Directions! Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Quin, and Mike! He was im shock! Of course he see's Rachel everyday but he hadn't seen the rest of his fellow glee friends in forever! **

** Kurt cried happy tears as Blaine and the ND started singing Last Friday Night. When it got to the part where Blaine grabbed Kurt like he did in glee club, Blaine actually jumped off stage and broughtKurt back up on stage with him. Kurt was still happy crying but he joined the dance. At the end the lights went out and Kurt was attacked with quick hugs and hi's from the ND. Then they scurried off and the lights came back on.**

** Kurt was in the middle of the stage and the spotlight was on him. He looked out into the crowd confused. Blaine stepped out from the side stage. Now he was dressed in a tux. Kurt blushed like crazy and smiled. He just loved the way Blaine looked. **

** Blaine stopped infront of Kurt and gave him a cocky smile. "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson, and I am auditioning for the role of your husband!" Right after Blaine said that he dropped to one knee and took Kurt's hand in his. Kurt couldn't believe this was happening! He was so happy! "Kurt, I love you. I have loved you forever! I want to proove to you once and for all that you are the one for me! So..." Blaine broke off into song.**

** Blaine started singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perry. Kurt started crying. He was happier than he has ever been, even last night, and that says something! The song came to an end and Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" **

** "Yes!" Kurt cried out the yes and as he said that Blaine stood up and they kissed! The crowd cheered wildly and streamers went flying all around them! "Let's go back to the hotel room FIANCE!" Blaine smiled at Kurt and the held hands and walked off the stage and back to the room.**

** The couple opened the door to their room. Kurt went and jumped on the bed. Blaine followed after him. "I have an idea of what to do next." Kurt said as he winked at Blaine. "Oh I do agree!" Blaine said giggling at Kurt's words.**

** The couple started making out. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off at the same time Blaine was pulling Kurt's shirt off. Kurt let his hand wonder down to Blaine's pants. He ripped them off of Blaine. Blaine then flipped Kurt over so he was on his stomach on the bed. He then tore off Kurt's pants. Kurt let out a loud moan. **

** Blaine had Kurt's under pants off in a matter of two seconds. He then pulled off his own. He reached into the side drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. He lubbed up Kurt's bottom and his own fingers. Blaine slowly started fingering Kurt's ass to loosen it for his member. Kurt was strokiing his own member in anticipation. **

** Blaine threw the bottle of lube across the room. "Are you ready Kurt?" Kurt nodded afraid that if he spoke it would ruin the moment. At Kurt's nod, Blaine pushed his member into Kurt's ass. Kurt yelled in pain but then started moaning. Blaine started thrusting at a fast speed. He used his free hand that wasn't holding Kurt's hips to stroke Kurt's member. **

** "OH BLAINE! You feel so good inside me! AHHHH!" Blaine kept thrusting as he was moaning now himself. "AHHH KURT! your so tight! It feel so good! AHHHHH OHMIGOD!" Kurt moanded really loudly. "BLAINY IM GONNA CUM!" Kurt's moan made Blaine thrust faster. "IM COMING KURT!" With the last thrust Blaine and Kurt both came. **

** They both collapsed on the bed beside each other. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "I love you Kurt!" Blaine said as he panted. "I love you too Blaine!" Kurt whispered. "I am so happy you asked me to marry you!" Kurt cried happy tears. "And I am so happy that you said yes! It means you trust me and you truly do love me!" The couple layed there faceing each other and stroking each other's chests. They were the happiestthey had ever been, even happier then the day before.**


End file.
